My Birthday
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Somewhat neglected by his parents, Sawada Tsunayoshi looks forward to celebrating his birthday. But twists and turns make everything go bad. One-Shot


**This has got to be the longest one-shot chapter thing I've ever written! Ah this is my first Fanfiction for the Reborn Fandom. Man, am I writing this right?**

**Oh I need to clarify the ages at the beginning of the story so here: **

**Tsuna = 10 Years Old**

**Ieyasu = 7 years Old**

**Now that we've cleared that, I don't own Reborn (why would I?) and read the story!**

**Presenting: My Birthday **

* * *

"Ie-kun!" His mom squealed as she ran up to her son. "I'm back from the store!"

"Kaa-san!" Ieyasu complained, trying to push her away.

"Guess what? We're going to have a feast to today!" Nana explained as she walked over to the counter tops.

"Kaa-San." A faint voice muttered behind a wooden door as he enviously looked at his brother. He didn't want to step in yet. He would bother them.

Conversation stopped between the mother and the child in the kitchen so the eyes of Ieyasu wandered. "Ah! I found Nii-Chan!"

Nana turned her attention to the door Ieyasu was pointing at. "Oh. Tsu-Kun," she said in a cold voice. "Care for a snack?"

"It's fine Kaa-San. Just make it for Ieyasu."

"Okay!" Nana smiled, happy that she only had to make a snack for Ieyasu.

The door bell suddenly rang.

"Tsu-Kun get the door." Nana ordered, not turning back to look at her child.

Tsuna nodded, knowing that she wouldn't see and walked towards the door. Without bothering to check who was at the door, he opened it and saw an unfamiliar tall man.

"You're parents here?"

Not knowing any better Tsuna answered, "Mom's in the kitchen."

The man grinned then pulled out a knife. "Tell your mom you'll be playing with your friend for a bit. Or you'll get this."

Tsuna gulped down his protests and retorts then said In a loud voice, "Kaa-San! I'll be out with a friend!"

"Go ahead!" She called from the kitchen. But Tsuna knew she didn't care.

The man's grin grew bigger as he stepped out of their residence with the little boy's hand linked with his. "Don't worry. We'll be going to a fun place."

Tsuna knew he was getting kidnapped. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't be able to go back. No one would save him. He was _alone. _

"I don't want to go!" Tsuna started to screamed, thrashing his hands around. "Leave me alone!"

The man's grin immediately turned into a frown. He let go of the child then slapped him hard. "Don't make a scene." He threatened.

Tsuna's hand became linked with his once again. The man felt the hand tremble and he loved it. "What's your name?"

Tsuna shut his mouth closed so he wouldn't answer the question.

"Oi. I'm a criminal. I could point a gun at you in an instant and won't give a shit."

Tsuna cringed at when he heard the swear. "Ts-Tsuna."

"Good child."

_Kaa-San. Ieyasu. _Tsuna repeated in his head. _I don't want to die yet. _

Tsuna followed the man and took notes of which way they were walking. Soon they were walking past a path with a lake on the right and streets on the left. Without hesitation Tsuna pushed the man towards the right of the path.

"You brat!" The man yelled, seeking for the child's hand as he fell. Which he was able to be link for the third time.

Tsuna screamed as he tumbled down into the lake with the man. "Ow." He groaned as he popped his head out of the lake. "Did I get him?"

There was no answer for a while so Tsuna turned back and made his way out of the lake.

Until something grabbed his foot and he fell into the lake again.

"You're not getting away!" The man yelled, lifting Tsuna by his foot.

"Let go!" Tsuna yelled, kicking his feet in whatever directions they wanted to be in. Soon his feet found his way to his face. Noticing this, Tsuna kicked his face harder with the same foot and he was soon released of the criminal's tight grip. Tsuna ran away from the man and followed the route the two of them took coming there.

Tsuna took a rest when when he read the letters, '_Sawada_'. He broke down into tears as he fell to the ground. "I survived. I did it!"

The sun was starting to set when Tsuna was able to stand up and walk into the house without trembles or pants of fear. "I'm back Kaa-San." He quietly called out.

Loud laughter was heard from the brightly lit kitchen. Which was in fact the only room lit in the entire house.

Tsuna peeked through the closed wooden door and saw his family gathered together, eating dinner. Happily passing around food. Happily eating.

_Without him. _

Once again Ieyasu was the one to find him. "Nii-Chan! Hurry! Dinner will be finished without you!"

Tsuna gave a little wave and quietly replied. "I already had dinner with my friend."

"Ah I see!" Ieyasu grinned as he continued eating.

Tsuna' eyes darkened as he closed the happy family and walked up to his bedroom. He snuggled tightly into his warm blanket in his lonely room. In his hands were a calendar that marked a certain date.

_Five more days. Tsuna, endure it. _

And with that, Tsuna fell asleep.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Ieyasu called from the bottom of the stairs. "We can't leave you alone in the house!"

Tsuna groaned as he got out of bed and simply put on a sweatshirt and walked down the stairs.

"Finally!" Ieyasu sighed when they step foot out of the house. "You're too slow!"

Tsuna ignored his comments and kept walking in the direction Nana was walking towards.

_In the end I wasn't able to tell mom about yesterday, _Tsuna sighed inwardly.

"We're at the park!" Ieyasu stated once they reached their destination. It was a fairly small park but big to the world of Tsuna and Ieyasu. There was another river at one side and a field at the other.

"Kaa-San push me!" Ieyasu declared, grabbing his mother's hand and ran towards the swing.

Tsuna was alone once again. But this time, with his guard up. He didn't want to be kidnapped again.

He sat on a bench underneath the shade of a tall tree. "I want a friend."

He looked up At the sky and expected his wish to fall out of the sky yet nothing happened. The sky only got clouded. The scene reflected upon Tsuna's eyes and soon they started water, tears trickling down his face.

"I just want someone to talk to." He sobbed, trying to wipe the never ending tears with the sleeves of his sweat shirt. "Everything bad happens to me!"

Which was seemed to be an eternity, the tears ended and all he was doing was staring at the mother and son bonding at the swing set. With eyes with lost determination he reached his hand and tried to grab what he couldn't attain.

"Kaa-San! Let's go play near the river!" Ieyasu suddenly screamed out, dragging his mother with him.

"Okay. Just don't catch a cold!" Nana warned then let him play into the water.

"Wah! Wah!" Ieyasu cheered, splashing the cool water in the air. "So fun!"

"So fun." Tsuna looked at his wet shirt.

The one thing Tsuna wanted wanted the most, was attained so easily by Ieyasu.

_It was unfair. _

"Kaa-San! Look!" Ieyasu smiled, waving his wet hands in the air.

"That's great." Nana smiled back.

Ieyasu soon took a step and slipped on some weed.

"Ie-Kun!" Nana screamed, worried.

No answer was received for a few minutes. Until his head emerged from the quiet river.

"I'm fine Kaa-San! No injury! No fever!" Ieyasu confirmed his health with a wide grin.

"Thank goodness." Nana sighed relief then hugged her son. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry." Ieyasu said, guilt all over his eyes.

"It's okay." Nana said, patting his head then stood up. "Let's get you washed up."

The two soon left the park, completing forgetting about the boy who shed tears while they smiled.

"Forgotten." Tsuna said, holding the spot where he felt a clench then ran to catch up to them. "Again."

The three finally arrived home, Tsuna arriving a little later. Ieyasu was taking a bath and Nana was with him because he was scared of murderers in the bathtub and ghosts in the mirror.

Tsuna saw this as a perfect chance to run into the kitchen and stalk up on his food stash. Whenever it looked like Nana and Ieyasu didn't want to be disturbed by his presence at the table for a meal, Tsuna would eat some food from his stash to satisfy his hunger. He hadn't refilled it since a few days ago. Which means he hasn't eaten in one day.

He was hungry.

He grabbed a box of unopened cereal, a filled water bottle, Pocky and an obento before rushing up he stairs and stuffing it into a box underneath his bed.

Tsuna sighed then held out the same calendar he held last night. "Three more days, huh?"

"Tsuna get down here for lunch!" Nana ordered harshly, disrupting his quiet and thinking time.

"Okay!" He yelled then ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Come to think of it your birthday up is coming soon right?" Ieyasu asked when Tsuna took a seat next to him.

_He remembered!_ Tsuna cheered inwardly but replied with a cool voice, "Yeah. In three days."

"Then I guess we could arrange something." Nana said as she gave the two boys each their own plates.

Ieyasu had a grilled cheese sandwich with orange juice and some carrots. While on the other end Tsuna received a package of tofu, carrots and water.

"Ittadaikimasu!" Tsuna and Ieyasu said in unison but with different tones.

Tsuna = sad

Ieyasu = happy

Nevertheless, Tsuna didn't complain. He was being given food. He didn't have the right to complain. He learnt that a long time ago.

"How about we buy a cake at a café and eat it there?" Nana suggested, taking a chair across from Ieyasu.

"Yes!" Ieyasu agreed, still munching in a piece of grilled cheese.

"Sounds go-" Tsuna said but immediately got cut off by his mother.

"Great! In three days it is." Nana declared then grabbed the two plates away when there were no food left.

"Excuse me." Tsuna left the table and heard no response so quickly ran up to his room and jumped into his bed.

He buried his head into his pillow for a while but sighed at his futile efforts. "I don't think I'll last three more days."

* * *

_Three days later_

"Ie-kun!" Nana yelled. "Meet us at the café when you're done changing!"

"Kaa-San!" Ieyasu whined while struggling to put on his pants. "Don't leave yet!"

"Too late!" Nana teased and left with Tsuna. "Don't forget to lock the door!"

Ieyasu sighed then gave up on rushing to change and took everything slowly. "Come to think of it, Kaa-San must've left Nii-Chan too." He muttered then walked into Tsuna's room casually.

He wasn't in their so the younger brother was about to walk away but a certain box caught his eyes. He ran to it and flipped it open.

There laid Tsuna's food stash. Full of cereal, snacks and water.

"Our missing food that only I noticed was gone." Ieyasu said, touching the strawberry Pocky he was planning to eat while watching his favorite animes. "Nii-chan had it the whole time! I have to tell mom!"

Ieyasu stood up and was about to run to the café but was stopped by himself falling over. He heavily panted as he touched his forehead. "I have a fever. A bad one."

_It must've been when I fell! _Ieyasu thought, clutching the rug near him.

"I'm back!" A masculine voice called from the doorway. A voice so familiar that wasn't heard in the recent months.

"D-Dad!" Ieyasu stammered due to his fever. "H-Help me!"

Conceded, the child's father ran up the stairs once he confirmed his child's location and saw his big fever.

"We need to tell your mom quick!" Iemitsu, Ieyasua and Tsuna's father, yelled while rushing to the phone.

* * *

"Since Ie-Kun isn't here yet, choose the cake Tsu-Kun." Nana said in a cold voice.

To any other person, it might've been hurtful and depressing for them but in Tsuna's case he was happy he could die any moment. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in five years already. Tsuna's hand quickly pointed to the strawberry shortcake but Nana's phone soon rang.

"Hello?" Nana asked, walking outside the café with Tsuna beside her. "Oh no! That's just terrible! I'll be there in a minute!" Soon she took off.

Tsuna was alone once again. With his head down, he walked into the café and bought himself a piece of strawberry shortcake with the little allowance he got.

He grabbed a seat to himself and started eating it slowly. "It tastes good."

Tears started rolling down his cheeks but he soon wiped them and continued eating. "It tastes so good. Happy birthday Tsuna."

He then realized it was the same way he celebrated it every year.

"Maybe next year." Tsuna tried reassuring himself as he threw out the plastic container and walked back home.

_Next year... A long time..._

Soon the boy reached the house and saw Ieyasu with a bad fever laid on the couch. "Ieyasu!" Tsuna yelled, concerned. "What happened?"

"Just a fever." Iemitsu replied. Not even greeting soon of his birthday.

"T-Tsuna-Nii." Ieyasu started saying. "He has the missing food. In a box. Bedroom."

Nana was confused but walked up the stairs and entered Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna tried everything he could to hide it before she came but she just pushed him aside and looked into the box.

Anger and frustration swelled in Nana's head. "Do I not feed you?! I make meals everyday for everyone but you still steal food?!"

"Kaa-" Tsuna started but was cut off by his dad hanging by the doorway.

"I'm disappointed Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu stated. "Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Tsuna was about let all his feelings out but stopped the rush by clenching his fingers tightly. _They'll leave me alone after this. Calm down Tsunayoshi. It'll end soon and they'll completely forget about this and flock to Ieyasu. _

"Tsuna. Starting from now you're grounded and never able to go outside without our consent until you're married!"

Tsuna's perked his head up at his mother's words, "Kaa-San!"

"I thought we were going to start getting along this birthday. It seems our relationship will never be on good terms." Nana sighed.

"You just had to be such a bad kid. Now your presents go to Ieyasu."

And Tsuna snapped.

"I don't care about some stupid present!" He screamed at his parents loudly that even Ieyasu could hear. "Kaa-San, you don't even care about me!"

Nana gasped. "Sawada Tsunayoshi what in the world are you talking about?! I like you!"

"Do you 'like' Ieyasu?" Tsuna asked in a harsh voice.

"Of course I love him with all my heart!"

"You can see the difference." He said with a cold voice.

Nana started to sob so Iemitsu started comforting his wife by hugging.

"Tsunayoshi. I never knew you thought this way about your own mother."

"I don't give a fucking shit!" Tsuna yelled, swears coming out by accident. Tears now dripped down his face. "I don't care anymore. Ever since I was five I was tried to get your attention Kaa-San! Otou-San! But it's all about Ieyasu!"

Nana and Iemitsu stared at their child with eyes of sympathy. The room got quiet except for the sobs of Tsuna.

Iemitsu was the one to break the silence, "Nevertheless, you shouldn't have stolen."

"Then what should I have done?" Tsuna asked, eyes full of hate. "I was trying to be considerate and leave the two of you because you didn't want to be bothered!"

Nana's eyes widened. "Now you're just being selfish! Have you ever thought about how I felt when you rejected eating dinner with us?"

"You must've felt happy!"

Silence filled the room once again so Tsuna assumed she was happy all those times. With hurtful eyes Tsuna sighed, "Ah I see. This is how it works. You two _hate _me."

Iemitsu shook his head in disappointment. "Then get out!"

Tsuna flinched at his father's sudden scream.

"We don't want you if you don't want us! You don't have to live with us! Go! Get out!" Iemitsu raged.

Tsuna looked at him in surprise but instead of begging to stay, he grabbed the nearest bag then stuffed clothes in it, the money he had leftover, and the food from his stash and stormed out of the house.

"N-Nii-Chan?!" Ieyasu called from the living room but got no response.

Nana and Iemitsu soon realized what happened and soon regretted it.

"He'll come back right?" Nana asked, now worried about the eldest child in their family.

"He definitely will." Iemitsu reassured with a fake smile then walked to where Ieyasu was with Nana.

"Where's Nii-Chan?" Ieyasu asked.

"He's on a trip. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Nana lied.

"Ahh I see." The child smiled but it soon faded when he went to sleep.

"Tsuna _will _come back Ieyasu." Nana said, as she kissed her child's kissed forehead then walked away with Iemitsu.

* * *

_Three Years later_

The phone rang in the Sawada residence currently occupied by Nana, Iemitsu and Ieyasu. Their house was gloomy ever since the leave of Tsuna but none of them gave up hope on his return.

"I wonder when Nii-Chan is coming back." Ieyasu sighed before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. We have business with Sawada Nana or Sawada Iemitsu." The voice on the other end said.

Ieyasu walked over to his mom, passed on the phone and walked away. But immediately turned back when he heard a shriek.

"Kaa-San?!" Ieyasu asked, concerned.

"You found Tsuna?"

Iemitsu soon entered the room and was shocked with Ieyasu. _Someone had found Tsuna?!_

"Meet you at Nanimori middle school? Be there soon!" Nana put down the phone and ran to the door way and put on her shoes.

"Nana. What are you doing?" Iemitsu asked, confused.

"No time for talking!" Nana yelled, throwing the boys' shoes at them. "Hurry and follow me!"

The two boys did as told and ran after the women. Nana suddenly stopped in front of a school. Yet there were people surrounding police cars.

"What's wrong Kaa-San?" Ieyasu asked while panting.

There was no response though. Soon Ieyasu spotted one of the police officers on duty walking towards them.

"Sawada Nana and Iemitsu, am I correct?" The police officer asked.

The two adults nodded.

"Follow me."

The Sawada family walked over to the scene and saw a car crashed and a body on the ground.

"Who's he?" Ieyasu asked.

"T-Tsuna!" Nana shrieked, running over to the body.

"Sawada-San, the ambulance hasn't come yet. Until then we'll try to keep his condition stable." The officer said then walked over to the child who was hit.

Nana was crying waterworks so Iemitsu soon hugged her but couldn't keep the tears in. The wedded couple was crying.

Ieyasu stood there thinking though. _If it weren't for me, then Nii-Chan wouldn't have been hit. If I didn't tell Kaa-San and Otou-San about the stolen food then would we be like before?_

Tears soon dripped down his face as well.

The sound of the ambulance alarmed.

The crowd made way for the vehicle, some leaving so the ambulance would leave once they picked up the child. Soon it left with the child within so the crowd started parting due to the fear of getting beat up by a certain prefect.

But the moment the ambulance took off, Iemitsu ran to his house and brought the car to the scene where he could pick up his wife and child and head to the hospital.

Iemitsu was driving while Nana was in shotgun and Ieyasu behind her.

"Nii-Chan will be okay right?" Ieyasu asked while trying not to sob. "He has to be right?"

Nana sighed, "I really don't know."

The car soon filled with a silence none could break.

_It's all my fault! _Ieyasu yelled inwardly.

The car soon came to a halt and the three of them entered the hospital. Nana walked over to the reception desk and asked about her son.

"Ahh. Sawada Tsunayoshi yes?" The nurse asked to confirm what Nana said.

She nodded.

"He's currently still in operation. This nurse will guide you." The lady said then pointed to a women who was walking towards them.

"Hello. My name is Akira." She introduced. "Follow me."

The family did as told and followed the lady through many hallways filled with people walking in a hurry.

"Please wait here until a doctor comes to tell you about his condition." Akira said with a smile while pointing at chairs near doors.

Iemitsu nodded and walked over to the chairs with his wife and child.

Minutes passed and nothing was spoken.

Hours passed and nothing was mentioned.

_Click!_

The family snapped their heads to the door and saw the doctor walking over to them. "Sawada Nana and Iemitsu yes?"

The two adults nodded.

"Your son was able to survive."

Ieyasu started to smile.

"But unfortunately he's in a coma. Who knows when he'll wake up." The doctor sighed. "Tsuna's room will be down this hallway then take a left. He's already there."

Ieyasu started to walk towards the place the doctor pointed with a frown.

"Maybe the reason the boy hasn't waken up was because of mental stress. Hmm I wonder." The doctor thought to himself then left.

The three stopped in their tracks when they heard it. "What?" They said in unison.

"Kaa-San! Let's head over to Nii-Chan!" Ieyasu said, snapping Nana out of her state of shock.

"Yeah." Nana said, following Ieyasu with Iemitsu close behind.

Once Ieyasu opened the door to his brother's room, Tsuna laid on the white hospital bed with his eyes shut. The younger brother ran up to him and started to cry.

"Nii-Chan. Are you playing tricks on me again? Sleeping while we only began this game?" Ieyasu asked to his brother who didn't budge or respond.

Nana and Iemitsu started crying as well.

"Tsuna. We want you back."

* * *

_Five years later_

Ieyasu stepped into a certain hospital room and took a seat on a stool near Tsuna's bed with the uniform of Nanimori High School. He gazed at the state his brother was still in. He was like a hollow vessel that contained a soul which was drifting into heaven. Over the years the hospital patient got skinnier and gained porcelain skin. Ieyasu wanted Tsuna to wake up already and enjoy life with him. But what he wanted most was to remember what his eyes looked like and what his voice sound like.

_It was all a blur. _

"Nii-San." Ieyasu started. "Remember when I told you about Reborn yesterday? I got a sore back because of him. He's one hell of a tutor."

Like the other years he's tried talking to him, his brother would never respond. He didn't move an inch since the five years he's been admitted to the hospital.

"Oh!" Ieyasu said, trying to smile but tears came trickling down his cheeks again. "Happy Birthday."

The high schooler placed down a plate of strawberry shortcake and slid it across the table so that it was near Tsuna's face. "I got it for you're birthday. Happy eighteenth birthday. You're an adult now Nii-San."

No response came so Ieyasu started crying harder. But to keep his moans and sobs of sadness quiet he bit his lip hard. "Nii-San! I need you back! _We_ need you back! You won't be alone anymore. So wake up already!"

Ieyasu started holding the soft and cold hand of Tsuna and held it to his forehead. "Nii-San."

Suddenly he felt the hand flinch. He snapped his head up and saw Tsuna mouthing words.

"What is it Nii-San?"

"I'm sorry. Thank you." Tsuna smiled with his eyes half open. His voice was barely audible "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Nii-San! We'll accept you so hurry back! We still have a bright future ahead of us!" The younger brother explained, his grip on the hand tightening. He was happy to remember what his voice sound like and the colour of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the birthday. But my future is dim. I've had enough already. Fighting is futile." Tsuna said, his vision now blurring that he couldn't seen anything. He knew it. He was going soon.

"Don't say that Nii-San!"

"I'm sorry." Tsuna snapped his eyes shut as the heart beat monitor went dead.

Ieyasu looked at his brother, horrified.

Sawda Tsunayoshi of this world is gone.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Is it just me or did I put too much waterworks in ip this story? Haha 4 000 freaking words man! I spent like days on this, made some parts during a party. Why are you writing Fanfictions in a party Ozora?!**

**Oh and I don't really know why but at night when I was proofreading this story, at the end I started crying. I don't know why and I don't know how but I just started crying. My sister was in the room sleeping so I couldn't make a fuss. XD But I think the only reason behind this was because it was at night. **

**Uhh what else do I have to say? Oh! Please excuse grammatical errors because I did proofread this at night while crying. Sometimes I ask myself what's wrong with me XD**

**Review?**

**BAI~**


End file.
